<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Before the Match by Aeniel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105452">Before the Match</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeniel/pseuds/Aeniel'>Aeniel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Hinata Shouyou, Adult Miya Atsumu, Hugs, I'm sorry it just kind of popped up in my head, Jealous Miya Atsumu, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Really it's nothing more than that, Right before I went to sleep and that's how this work happened, They're intense tho, They're too horny someone save them, in the evening, no beta we die like men, they're really cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeniel/pseuds/Aeniel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They're going to play a match against Kageyama's team soon and Shouyou asks Atsumu to hug him. Chaos ensues. But it's taken care of, eventually.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>450</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Before the Match</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, folks, here's my first work for the Haikyuu fandom!!! I really love this series, but it's quite funny I ended up writing Atsuhina even though my main ship in HQ is Kagehina LMAO But I think Atsumu's really cool and I liked how he reacted to Shouyou in the manga. I felt like he was able to see how amazing Shouyou really was even though many people just assumed he's awesome because Kageyama's with him. It really got to me! And I love the scene when Kageyama meets Shouyou after these two years and they "fight" and then Atsumu appears being all like "Would you mind not picking a fight with <i>my</i> wing spiker, hm?" and it sent my wig flying, this LOOK in his eyes like DAMN BOI YOU DOIN GOOD please protect this baby thank you</p><p>The same thing with Oikawa, they were so cute while playing beach volleyball together! It's the last arc and suddenly I have two more ships to stan, I need help ORZ</p><p>So yeah I wrote this thing because it struck me in the evening and I decided to post it before I regret even writing it. I'm not an English native and it's my first time writing a kiss scene so I'm REALLY sorry if something feels off. I really tried my best, I even did research LMAO Anyways, enjoy!</p><p>PS And if you're reading my other fic (tododeku), sorry for the lack of updates! I had a hard time deciding what to write in the next chapter. The half of it is already written so I hope I'll be able to post it soon T - T</p><p>Here's my TT if you wanna talk or something: @Aeniel10</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's almost time.</p><p>After all these years, he is going to play against Kageyama once again.</p><p>"You're tense," Atsumu points out, his arms wrapped around Shouyou's smaller body tightly. He puts his chin at the top of his head, feeling the red, curly strings of hair tickling his face, but he doesn't mind. The corners of his mouth lift up softly, but his eyes express worry.</p><p>"It's already weird of you to ask me to hug you right before the match. Do you feel sick? I thought you got rid of that in high school."</p><p>"I did. I'm alright," Shouyou says while pushing his face deeper into Atsumu's chest. But the taller man is having none of that. He takes one small step back and grabs his boyfriend's face between his hands, pushing his thumbs into his cheeks. "Hey! Stop that!"</p><p>"Only if you tell me what's going on. You know I'll worry if you don't."</p><p>Shouyou sighs.</p><p>"Okay." His face lights up as he smiles and it takes Atsumu off guard.</p><p>"I'm not nervous. I'm <i>excited</i>. Too excited. I just wanted to calm down a little before I go on the court." He takes a deep breath. "I've been waiting for this match for years. I don't want my excitement to cloud my vision." He averts his eyes as he says that, a light shade of pink appearing on both of his cheeks. Atsumu can even feel them grow hotter since he's still cupping Shouyou's face. <i>Please stop being so adorable or I'll die</i>, he begs in his thoughts.</p><p>"So don't be a jerk and show me some love, would you?" He says with a slightly offended look on his face. He grabs Atsumu's hands to move them away from his face and comes closer to him again, wrapping his arms around Atsumu's back and putting his small but strong hands on his shoulders.</p><p>Atsumu breaks out in laughter.</p><p>"Are you <i>pouting?</i>" He asks, grinning like an idiot.</p><p>"No," he says firmly. "Yes."</p><p>Atsumu laughs even harder.</p><p>Shouyou moves his face away from his chest and looks him in the eyes with a look of a hurt, prideful kitten that bears his fangs for show. If you'd ask Atsumu, it only makes him look cuter.</p><p>"Oh, seriously! If you don't stop making fun of me, I'm gonna—"</p><p>"What, you're going to shut me up?" Atsumu asks, suddenly serious. He cups the side of Shouyou's face with one of his hands, caressing the soft skin with his thumb.</p><p>"Yeah. Damn right I am."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"Like this," he says and it sounds more like a hurried whisper, because his face suddenly moves closer to Atsumu's until there's no more distance between them and their lips meet in a soft kiss. Shouyou's eyes are closed but Atsumu can't bring himself to look away. He loves seeing this redhead's freckles, he loves being so close that he can spot them all. Maybe if he wasn't so desperate right now, he'd take his time to count them.</p><p>Shouyou starts to move away, but Atsumu grabs the back of his head gently, not intending on letting him go just yet. He smiles, putting his other hand on Shouyou's waist and bends a bit so he can finally feel these soft lips again. It's a bit rushed and their noses bump, making Shouyou giggle and it's such a beautiful sound that Atsumu feels a sudden, heavy affection tug at his heart. He moves his hand lower, squeezing Shouyou's hip as he kisses him again, with more force. There's no one laughing anymore. Atsumu's tongue slips between Shouyou's lips and pushes harder, making the smaller man let out a quiet moan right into his mouth and his knees get weak at the sensation it causes. They're both a little sweaty from the training, but they couldn't care less. Atsumu steps forward and Shouyou’s back is suddenly pressed to the lockers. He lets out a surprised yelp when the other man grabs his ass with both of his hands, lifting him up. The metal feels rough against his back but he doesn't even realize it, because Atsumu's tongue is doing <i>things</i> to him. He's glad he doesn't need to focus on not letting his legs go weak because he's not sure if he'd be even able to stand straight. Hell, he can't even <i>think</i> straight. Forget standing.</p><p>They kiss like they want to melt into each other; it's passionate and rough, the previous gentleness long gone from their touches. Shouyou feels a shiver down his spine when Atsumu's fingers brush dangerously close to his entrance. It catches him completely off guard and he moans again, louder this time, feeling like his whole body is suddenly on fire. Atsumu gropes his ass harder, placing small, hurried kisses along his jawline. Shouyou can feel the other man's hot breath on his face as he pants heavily, tangling both of his hands in Atsumu's hair and pulling his head back to bring their lips together again with a surprising force. Atsumu's eyes widen at the action, but he's more than happy to comply. He lets Shouyou's tongue explore and take over the kiss. The whole world seems tu blur apart from his boyfriend’s face, because he can’t look away, even if he knows it’s embarrassing for Shouyou to be stared at so intensively. Atsumu feels a bulge in his pants growing because of the small, cute sounds his boyfriend is making. They really shouldn't be doing this. But he can't think, all of the rational thoughts he's been having dissolve into nothingness and now it's just him, Shouyou and the burning sensation down his stomach.</p><p>His boyfriend is shaking with pleasure, his lips are now chapped and wet and Atsumu is the reason for all of this. He can't express how good that feels. He sees Shouyou shivering under his touch and it's enough for him to lose it. He can't stop kissing him, pulling these cute, short moans out of his throat. They're so loud in this empty, quiet room and Atsumu knows Shouyou tries to hold back because he's embarrassed, but he loves it, he loves everything that Shouyou does. He...</p><p>He feels a sudden wave of intense heat rushing through his body when Shouyou's hips press into his, grinding, and it's so fast paced his erection actually starts to hurt from the friction. It's probably the same for both of them; Atsumu can feel a hot, hard bulge pressing into his own and he lets out a low moan, gripping Shouyou's ass so hard it'll probably bruise later. But Shouyou seems to like it, because a hitched breath escapes his throat. He cries out when Atsumu pushes his body even closer to his and he can feel his erection pressing into his ass through his pants. He wishes Atsumu didn't have his clothes on. He wishes he was naked himself, too. He hates clothes more than anything in this particular moment. What are they even for?</p><p>"Shouyou..." Atsumu manages to throw in between hurried, intense kisses they share. "Shouyou, we need to stop... Before..."</p><p>"Don't wanna," Shouyou whispers, his voice clearly strained from arousal, as he pushes himself down on Atsumu, and they both gasp when the sudden wave of heat hits them. Shouyou’s pants are already a bit wet and he can feel Atsumu's started leaking too. Just the sheer thought of his boyfriend inside him is enough to make him ache with need painfully and he moans in Atsumu's mouth again as they kiss. Atsumu can feel the vibration not only on his lips, but in his whole body, and it’s like they're already one even without taking their clothes off.</p><p>"No, no," Atsumu pants and moves away, feeling almost psychical pain as he does that. He holds Shouyou's ass firmly in his hands and doesn't let him come closer again even if it's the only thing he wants him to do right now. "We can't do it here, Shouyou. I know you'd feel bad about it earlier. Not now, alright? I really want this too, but we're going to <i>play a match</i> soon. We'll be a mess if we don't get a grip on ourselves. Especially you," he sighs, placing a soft kiss on Shouyou's temple and putting his forehead on the redhead’s shoulder. He lets go of him carefully and Shouyou manages to stand on his own legs, even though he feels like they may give out anytime. Atsumu's erection doesn't go away and it hurts and starts to get really uncomfortable, but it's okay. He'll wait. And then in the evening, they'll take their time. That's the only thing that seems to keep him sane right now.</p><p>Shouyou's eyes are unfocused, he feels hot and he's panting rapidly, so he tries to breathe in and out and calm down so he can respond eventually.</p><p>"You're... probably right," he sighs after he makes sure his voice works properly again. "Sorry. But you did provoke me," he grins mischievously and Atsumu pulls his head away from his shoulder to smile back. His heart swarms with affection at the sight of Shouyou's flushed face and swollen lips and it takes all of his willpower to stop himself from kissing him again. Instead, he raises his hand to Shouyou's face and brushes his cheek with his thumb gently.</p><p>"Yeah. I provoked you. Sorry." He doesn't sound sorry at all, but it's okay, because Shouyou isn't sorry either.</p><p>"Of course you are. But what do we do with... this?" He asks, giving him a meaningful look and pointing at his pants with a small nod. There's a wet spot on his crotch and it's still ready to go and Shouyou really wants to give in, but he knows better than to do something stupid in a place someone could easily walk in on them. And right before the match, at that. He doesn't even need to look down at his own body because the way Atsumu glances back at him tells him he's not any better.</p><p>"Oh, give me a moment," Atsumu smiles mysteriously and closes his eyes. His face twists in a grimace and his eyebrows come together as if he's uncomfortable. Shouyou starts to worry but then he looks down and understands the whole point. Well, at least one of them got rid of the problem.</p><p>"That was fast," he laughs. "What's so off putting it took you a few seconds to calm down?"</p><p>"I imagined my brother dancing naked in the middle of the court. Works every time."</p><p>Shouyou bursts out laughing. “Damn. Maybe I should do that too.”</p><p>“No. Don’t you dare imagine my brother naked,” he says, a warning in his tone, but it’s hard to take him seriously because he doesn’t stop smiling for a second.</p><p>“Okay. So I’ll imagine Kageyama naked.”</p><p>“Shouyou,” Atsumu groans, looking almost hurt. “Stop teasing me. You know I get jealous. Especially of him.”</p><p>“Oh, come on, Atsumu, my crush on him ended years ago,” Shouyou says, grinning and putting his arms on Atsumu’s shoulders, looking him in the eyes with a soft look. “Do you need me to tell you I love you every time you get stupid thoughts in this brain of yours?”</p><p>“Yes, please do.”</p><p>Shouyou lets out a quiet snort and stands on his toes to kiss Atsumu on the nose.</p><p>“Then I love you.”</p><p>No matter how many times Atsumu hears this, he never gets tired of how these words sound on Shouyou’s lips. He has a feeling he never will.</p><p>“I love you too.” Atsumu doesn’t kiss him, because he’s not confident he’d be able to stop this time, so he only grabs his hand softy. “But you’re way too sneaky. I think even I can’t compare to you in this matter.”</p><p>Shouyou rolls his eyes, punching the man lightly in the stomach and making Atsumu laugh.</p><p>“So… there’s still one problem left,” the redhead points out, looking at his crotch.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Yeah,” he laughs, a bit embarrassed. “But can you blame me?”</p><p>“Maybe imagine your grandma naked?”</p><p>“What the hell, Atsumu? Gross!”</p><p>“That’s the point!”</p><p>They burst out laughing and Shouyou’s wheezing so hard there are tears slipping down his face. “You’re too much sometimes,” he manages to say after he’s calmed down a little.</p><p>“So are you.”</p><p>“But you give me tosses, so it’s fine! We’re a pretty good match, aren’t we?”</p><p>Atsumu can only smile at that fondly.</p><p>“Yeah,” he says after a while, pressing his forehead to the top of Shouyou’s head. “I guess we are.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>